everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhea Moira
Rhea Gaia Medusa Moira, just Rhea usually, is the daughter of the Ill fated princess...'s Fate, from the Ill-Fated Princess. She is a Rebel, her story is wrong, and thanks to input and advice from Percy, she believes that she doesn't have to follow her story. Appearance Rhea has coal black frizz that she can't tame and it sticks out from her head. in her ears hang small earrings, one shaped like a bread loaf, one shaped like a slice of bread. Her eyes are large and very blue. Her skin as a slight grey-ish tinge to it. Rhea is very short, she gets teased by a lot of people, asking her if she's younger than she is, and no one believes her when she says she is fifteen. When she complained about it to Percy, he just shrugged and said she was the perfect size for people to hold her when needed. she wears a pearl grey loose silky long sleeved top, and a ankle-length black silk skirt. On her feet she wears simple brown woven sandals. She carries a small brown leather satchel. Personality Sometimes Rhea is too quiet. Sometimes she doesn't answer when spoken to, she's gone for days on end without saying a single word. But on the other hand, other times she;s too loud. Sometimes she is very talkative, and very noisy, and won't ever shut up. She can be too sensitive at times, and the weirdest things hurt her feelings, making her feel very upset and start crying. But as if she over-corrects, other times she is too cold hearted and nothing seems to make her feel anything. Her relationship with other people is either: she hates with every fiber of her being, despises everything you do and wishes you would leave her life forever, or she loves with every beat of her heart, enjoying your company, and wishes you will never leave her life. She never just half way does anything, she puts everything she has into everything she does, which means that once she tries to do something, she will not stop until she pulls it off. Because of how she behaves towards others, people argue over who she is. Whether she's a nice sweetheart sent from heaven above, or whether she's a sarcastic witch who needs to crawl back into the hole she came out of. Sometimes people misunderstand what being a Fate entails. At least a trainee Fate. People have demanded that she reveal their future to them, or tell them who would win next week's game, or something like that. Trainee Fates can't do that, they can't see into the future, in fact, it takes a level fifty Fate in order to do it without any sort of trouble. And Rhea's just a level fifteen. But since others don't know that, if she's in a mood, she will make up a terrible future or tell you that next week's game is going to be rained out. if she;s not in a mood, she'll just explain. Friends Perseus Beggar Percy is like her older brother, she adores him, and hangs on practically his every word, she goes to him for advice and help and he does his best to provide it. They both love to complain to each other about their mothers as well. Family Mother:Phoebe Moira Phoebe Moira loves to talk about misfortune and loves to watch innocent people suffer. Rhea doesn't like it when she talks about it. The very first time Phoebe told Rhea to spread misfortune, Rhea honestly tried, but she just couldn't, and the two are now forever at odds. Father: Alesandro Pani Phoebe tends to blame Rhea's apparent softness on the fact that her father wasn't a Fate. Her father was a human, the cloth dealer from the story. But Alesandro doesn't know that the girl he sees wandering the kingdom is his daughter, he doesn't know he has a daughter, per Phoebe's wishes. Abilities A trainee Fate, Rhea has some ability to alter whether you can have good luck or bad, she cannot do it to Hera, Hera just always has bad luck, but she can do it to others, it just gives her a splitting headache when she tries. Pet Skylos is a mutt with dark brown fur, with a white belly, and one black ear. Skylos is a cute little puppy, and actually gets along with Percy's cat Kali. Interests '''Sculpture: '''Rhea likes to sculpt small statues of different animals and people she knows. Usually the sculptures are no bigger than her hand, but she has made some life sized ones before. Romance Nothing at the moment. She hasn't found one she loves yet, but she'll keep looking for someone who will love her true.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Ill-Fated Princess Category:Greek